1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn trimming and edging devices and, more particularly, to a grass trimming device with dual linehead spool hubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grass and weed trimming devices commonly referred to as “WEEDEATER” devices are well known. These lawn trimmer devices include a flexible filament line connected to and radially extending from a hub of the trimmer. The hub rotates at a sufficiently high r.p.m. to allow the filament line to cut through grass, weeds, and other vegetative outgrowth. These power trimmers are often provided with a control handle designed in an upright orientation, and is thus optimized for use in a horizontal lawn cutting plane only.
In an effort to utilize such power trimmers for various lawn cutting purposes, consumers have painstakingly attempted to use these devices in rotated, vertical planes, causing inadvertent damage to nearby plants as well as injury to the user from improper use of the device. Alternatively, consumers have succumb to implementing grass shears resulting in a time-consuming, arduous task.
Hence, there is a long felt need for a lawn trimming device which can trim vegetation at multiple planes and eliminate damage to covetable plants as well as prevent personal injury.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various lawn trimming and edging devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,413, issued in the name of Oostendorp;                U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,792 B2, issued in the name of Keane;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,765, issued in the name of Wall et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,005, issued in the name of Ash;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,009, issued in the name of Rebot; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,975, issued in the name of Rosa et al.        
U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0037933 A1, published in the name of Breneman et al. discloses a combination line trimmer and edging device having a multi-position handle, a roller edge guide with flange concentrically located about the motor shaft, dual-position safety switches and a battery pack.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a grass trimming device having dual linehead spool hubs adapted to simultaneously trim grass at both a substantially horizontal and vertical plane in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.